Field
One or more example embodiments relate, generally, to facilitating communications sessions. More specifically, one or more example embodiments relate to a method and system for expanding a function of a message in a communication session.
Description of Related Art
Some techniques provide additional functions, such as a search, a game, etc., through an instance messaging service. For example, provided is a technique for conducting an Internet search from an instant messaging application. Such related art discloses a configuration of recognizing an instant message input from a user as a search query, processing a web search in response to the search query, and providing a search result to the user.
However, in the related art, an additional function is simply used to transfer a keyword or an instruction to a server by using a chat input box as a keyword input box or an instruction input box for controlling the additional function. For example, the server simply provides a search result corresponding to the received keyword or processes the received instruction and provides a processing result.